No Tricks, Just Treats
by callietomyarizona
Summary: One shot. Callie, Arizona and Sofia go trick or treating, much to Arizona's dislike. But with the promise of being rewarded when she gets home how will she get back sooner? And what will happen when they get back? SMUT


_**Hey, this is just one of the one shot ideas I had and decided to write as a break from the mountain of work I have! I kept seeing pictures of Sara from a Grey's Halloween party (from 2011 I think?). Anyway, I kept seeing pictures and thought I should write it into a one shot!**_

 _ **If you're interested, I'm currently writing a chapter for Girl Next Door and have plans to write the next one for What I've Been Looking For after that one is complete. I have some ideas for more one shots as well so keep an eye out! However, my assignments are basically ruining my life so I'm not sure how regular any posts from me will be so please bear with!**_

 _ **Anyway, since it's spooky season (kind of, I know I missed uploading on Halloween)**_ _ **I hope you enjoy this! (even though smut isn't my forte and I don't speak spanish)**_

* * *

Arizona hated Halloween. She hated the ghosts, ghouls and anything spooky. It scared her. A lot. Christmas was more her holiday, filled with pretty lights, delicious food and time spent as a family snuggled under blankets. Callie on the other hand, is the complete opposite. She loves the spook and mystery of Halloween. Especially the dressing up. Callie loved to dress up. It didn't matter if it was dressing up for Sofia or dressing up for dressing up for her wife in the bedroom, Callie just loves it. Putting on a costume for Halloween and trick was something she was never allowed to do as a child as her parents thought it meant she was worshiping the devil or rude to ask for sweets from strangers. Or something along those lines. Callie never really understood. But now was an adult with a young daughter, Callie went all out for her family.

Arizona stands, looking at herself in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm dressed as fucking Mike Wazowski" she thinks to herself.

"Come on mummy" Sofia wined, tugging at Arizona's sleeve. "We need to get going or all the good chocolate will be gone". The small brunette is dressed in small purple sleeping bag, with arm holes cut out which her little chubby arms poked out of. On the hood of the sleeping bag was part of a mop that Callie had cut and stuck on as well as felt teeth and polystyrene balls on pipe cleaners as eyes. Even though Arizona hated dressing up, she had to admit that her daughter looked adorable. She also loved the effort that Callie put into each of their costumes each year as she could see the passion behind her wife's eyes once she'd completed the costumes.

"Come on Arizona" Callie smirked at her wife, holding out her hand which Arizona reluctantly takes.

"I look stupid" Arizona whispers, tugging at her oversized sweatshirt as Sofia runs to collect her basket. "Can't I just stay home?"

"No, you can't baby. And seriously. You don't look stupid. Look at me for Christ's sake! I'm dressed as Sully! I am literally covered in blue and purple fur! Now, come on. Put on that brilliant smile of yours and get that cute butt out that door so we can take our daughter trick or treating"

Though her wife was complaining, Arizona could tell she was joking as her eyes are bright with enthusiasm.

"What's in it for me? I mean, apart from making our daughter happy" Arizona smirks.

"Well…" Callie pauses, circling Arizona as a bird circles its prey "If you dress up and on your _best_ behaviour, then, maybe you will be rewarded" Spanking her wife's bum as she walks out of the room towards their daughter, Callie turns around to face her wife "Coming dear?" Callie asks sweetly, winking at her wife before leaving the flat.

* * *

"Are we nearly done yet?" Arizona wines, tugging at Callie's arm.

"Seriously Arizona?! We've only been out for, what? An hour tops? Pull yourself together Robbins! We will go once Sof starts to get tired, so she will go straight to sleep"

Sofia comes running back to her mums, her pumpkin basket filled to the brim with sweets and chocolates. "Look mummy! Look at how many sweeties I have!"

"Wow big girl" Arizona smiles "That's a lot! Are you sure you can carry them all?"

"Of course I can. Isn't mummy silly mama. I'm a big girl now so I can carry my sweeties"

"That's right Sof, silly mummy" Callie chuckles as Arizona pouts.

Before Arizona can say anything to defend herself, Sofia has run off to the next house, stifling a yawn. Both Callie and Arizona notice this, but say nothing, just giving each other a knowing look.

Ten houses later and Sofia's eyes are drooping, she is hiding her yawns behind her mouth when she thinks her mums can't see.

"Sof, it's time to go back home mija"

"Noooooooooo" Sofia cries "I want to stay up. I'm a big girl now"

"I know you're a big girl Sof, but mummy's leg is hurting" Arizona whispers to Sofia, still loud enough for Callie to hear. "So even though you're a big girl, mummy needs to head back home and I'm scared of all the costumes, so I need you to look after me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes mummy I can protect you. I'm big and brave so I'll keep you safe."

"You are very bad Arizona Robbins. Using your leg to get out of trick or treating? Oh you are so in trouble when we get back home"

* * *

Arriving home some twenty minutes later, Sofia was in Callie's arms, her small arms draped over around Callie's neck with her eyes almost shut. Arizona had been given the very important job of carrying Sofia's sweets as though she had offered to carry the small brunette, Sofia had been adamant that Arizona couldn't be the one to carry her, even though she loved it when her mummy carried her as her hair smelt like strawberries. But when Arizona offered to carry her, she was told she couldn't as she didn't want to be the one to hurt her mummy's leg anymore. Which upset Arizona and a couple of years ago she would have taken offence and insisted that she could do it, but it caused her heart to swell that Sofia cared so much about her.

"Why don't you put her to bed?" Callie smirks "Especially after lying to our daughter about your leg to get you out of trick or treating. Even though you know that it's one of her favourite days of the year"

"Of course I'll put my baby to sleep but don't lie to me Calliope, I know it's you that's more upset that we didn't stay out longer"

"Being cheeky, are we? Callie says, moving towards Arizona "I'll remember that later" She whispers, her breath tickling Arizona's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Walking to their bedroom, Callie turns around, making sure to emphasise the sway in her hips, knowing very well that Arizona's eyes are on her.

Once reaching the bedroom, Callie goes to the back of her wardrobe and takes out a box, smiling to herself as she opens it. Inside, wrapped in red tissue paper was her real Halloween costume. The one she knew her wife would love. Changing out of her Sully costume, Callie took off all remanence of her silly costume off before putting on a lacy bra that barely encased her full breasts and a matching thong. Knowing very well that Arizona would have a hard time keeping these on her body once she'd seen them.

Though her wife's personality is a type A, Callie was dominating in the bedroom. Despite her wife's need for control, Callie knew that her wife enjoyed Callie taking control. At first, she had been apprehensive about relinquishing control, but Callie persuaded her that losing control wasn't such a bad thing when she felt this good, especially as she had the power to make her stop at any point.

Once changed, standing in front of the mirror, Callie smiles at her appearance. With a final look in the mirror, Callie connects her phone to their speakers and starts dancing to the beat.

Arizona comes into the room and smiles when she sees her wife dancing, shaking her hips in a sensual manner. Her eyes travel down her wife's body, appreciating the thigh high socks which emphasised the curve of Callie's legs and the way the short dress hugged her curves.

"I know you're watching me. Now, why don't you come here so I can help with all that leg pain, Dr Robbins". Callie says in a low, sultry tone.

Arizona just stares at Callie, unmoving "Come on Dr Robbins. Take a seat on the bed" Callie pushes Arizona gently back onto the bed before starting to remove her leggings before gulping at the sight of green lace.

"Do you see something you like Calliope?" Arizona smirks, finding her voice.

Callie runs her hands lightly down Arizona's legs before moving her hands up the inside of her legs before taking them back down before removing her wife's prosthetic. Ignoring all urges to rip off Arizona's oversized sweatshirt to see just what she's wearing underneath, she begins to massage Arizona's leg, moving her thumbs over the parts that she knows get the most pain.

"How does this feel baby? How much did your leg hurt? It must hurt a lot if you had to ruin Sofia's fun" Callie purrs, her hands moving higher and higher up Arizona's leg, still massaging the flesh.

"Oh god Calliope, that feels so good" Arizona says, throwing her head back, eyes shut in pleasure.

Hearing the moans coming out of Arizona's mouth, Callie loses all restraint and rips off the goofy sweatshirt. Callie, though trying to stay dominant, freezes at what she sees.

Arizona's body is wrapped in green lace. Her mound was barely covered, with string that went over her hips, making Callie's mouth water at the sight. Her pale breasts, complimented by the deep green were just begging Callie to touch them. Her pink nipples are erect and just visible through the thin material. Upon noticing this, Callie loses her battle with herself and pushes Arizona back onto the bed.

Mouths met, lips locking with tongues duelling for dominance. Both women moaned into the kiss, spurring them on. Callie's hands move down Arizona's body to her breasts and she starts to massage them, rolling the pink erect nipples between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

"Oh god Calliope, that feels so good baby" Arizona moans, her chest rising to meet the brunette's touch, groaning when Callie removes her hands.

"Now listen to me. You will do as I say and will not speak unless I ask you to do so. Do you understand?"

Arizona nods.

"You can answer me"

"Yes Calliope"

"Good. Now, do you remember our safe word?"

"Sprinkles"

"Very good. You've learnt well my sweet. Maybe I won't go so hard on you, if you behave. Can you do that for me?" She whispers in Arizona's ear, nipping at her earlobe, before working her way down Arizona's neck, biting the skin roughly before soothing it with her tongue before biting and soothing over and over all the way down the creamy flesh before reaching her breasts.

When Callie starts to nip roughly at her rose nipples, causing Arizona to release a moan that she had been working so hard on holding in.

Withdrawing her mouth and hands, Callie places herself firmly on top of her wife, almost trapping her beneath her. As soon as Callie withdrew her touch, Arizona's eyes open "Why did you stop?"

"Well, I distinctly remember telling someone that if someone didn't behave then I wouldn't make it easy for you"

Arizona opens her mouth to complain but the glint in Callie's eyes told her to keep her mouth shut if she knew what was good for her. Normally, she'd test Callie's limits, but after Callie's promise before they left of being rewarded had made her incredibly horny, she decided that she couldn't delay her orgasm any more than necessary.

Whilst she had been lost in thought, weighing up her options, she hadn't realised Callie had unwrapped the ribbon from her socks. Placing her mouth on Arizona's neck, alternating between biting and kissing, she takes one of the blonde's hands and starts to tie it to the bedpost. Once tied, she kisses Arizona passionately on the lips, swallowing any protest that her wife may have about her current position. Whispering sweet nothings into Arizona's ear, Callie makes quick work of tying her wife's other wrist up, preventing her from moving and giving Callie complete control. Allowing her to use Arizona as she pleases.

"Such a good girl" Callie whispers into Arizona's ear, her hands ravaging her body. "Be a good girl for a bit longer and I promise that you shall get your reward" Deciding to climb off her wife, Callie ran her hands down Arizona's body, ripping the lace off the pale skin, leaving her wife tied to the bed stark naked. Running her hands through the blonde's folds to collect wetness that had pooled there before removing them and placing her fingers in her mouth, sucking the juices off looking Arizona dead in the eye.

Watching her wife walk away, knowing very well that her hips are being swayed more than usual, Arizona starts subconsciously rubbing her thighs together, trying to release the pressure on her clit before Callie returns.

In the bathroom, Callie goes into the cupboard under the basin and takes out their box of pleasures. Running her hands over the collection of sex toys, Callie selects her pleasure for the evening. Taking the bright pink (Arizona's choice not hers) 8 inch dildo out of the box she smiles as she removes her underwear and checks out her reflection in the mirror before returning to their bedroom.

Once entering the room, she can't help but smile at the sight before her. Arizona rubbing her thighs together, softly moaning Callie's name as she slowly pleasures herself, pulling against her restraints.

Hearing Callie walking wards her, Arizona's eyes open and a look of embarrassment covers her face. When she sees Callie's naked body, her blue eyes deepen as her wife's glorious naked body walking towards her carrying her favourite dildo.

"Now you have been a very bad girl Arizona. You know you're not meant to get yourself off. Oh, you bad, bad girl" Callie whispers, causing Arizona to moan "And now, you aren't going to be able to cum until I am satisfied and then, only then, will I allow you to cum. And I don't think you want to face the consequences of if you cum before I say…" Callie pauses, allowing Arizona to digest what she told her before lifting her hips to place the dildo in its place.

Once secured, the brunette crawls up her wife's body with a predatory look in her eye before crashing her lips against Arizona's. Satisfied with the kiss, Callie pulls away before running her index finger through her wetness before bringing it up to Arizona's lips to taste, knowing that her taste would drive her crazy.

Lining herself up with Arizona's length, Callie lowers herself on halfway down, moaning at the sensation before lowering herself completely. All Arizona wants to do is to move her hips, to be the one to bring her wife pleasure. But, knowing that this will delay her own orgasm, she resists her urge.

Looking her wife dead in the eye, Callie takes her breasts into her hands starting to toy and pull at her nipples as she continues to fuck herself on Arizona. "Oh god" she moans, throwing her head back, eyes closed. "Oh god you feel so good baby"

Watching her wife bounce up and down over her, Arizona pulls against her restraints, moaning softly as she feels her juices run down her thighs.

Moving a hand down, leaving the other playing with her breasts, Callie starts to rub her clit in slow circles, slowly increasing her speed. Returning her gaze to Arizona's eyes she notices just how dark they have become. Increasing the speed at which she fucks herself on Arizona, she feels her orgasm approaching as her walls tighten around the shaft as she moves two fingers faster and faster over her clit as the pressure builds up.

Watching Arizona bite her lip, looking her dead in the eye, Callie comes undone. Screaming obscenities, she rides out her orgasm.

Seeing Arizona smile, Callie cocks her head as she dismounts, moaning slightly at the loss of being filled. "Do you really think that I'd be satisfied so quickly?" Callie says, kissing the valley between Arizona's breasts "Oh sweetie" she purrs, shaking her head. "How about we see how well you can get me off and then I can make you cum so hard you'll be feeling me for a week. How does that sound baby?" Not trusting her voice, Arizona nods. "Very well then" Callie whispers, placing kisses up Arizona's neck.

Moving further up, Callie positions herself above Arizona's face. Looking down at Arizona she smiles "Be a good girl and then it'll be your turn next"

Lowering herself down, her breath hitches as Arizona's tongue begins to work its magic. Arizona starts off making slow licks along the length of Callie's slit before focusing her tongue on her wife's swollen clit. She alternates between sucking, licking and nipping trying to bring Callie to as much pleasure as possible. Just as Callie is about to cum, she changes her tactics, making slow licks up and down her dripping centre again. Sensing Callie's urgency, returns her efforts to her clit, nipping and sucking one last time before Callie cums holding onto the headboard, moving her hips against Arizona's face, releasing more of the pressure " _Cógeme duro Arizona" she moans "_ Usa tu lengua y llévame al paraíso". Riding out her orgasm she collapses on top of Arizona, the dildo digging into her stomach.

"Oh my god I love you" Callie smiles, her dominant persona forgotten as she cuddles into Arizona, their bodies covered in sweat.

"I love you too Calliope but please for the love of god let me cum" Arizona chuckles, placing a loving kiss on Callie's hair.

Kissing down Arizona's body Callie reaches her mound, slowly kissing past the trimmed, soft blonde curls as her left hand snakes up to play with her breasts. Massaging Arizona's right breast, Callie's mouth makes contact with her wife's clit, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath as she is finally about to get her release. "You can talk now baby" Callie says, the vibrations adding pleasure to Arizona's clit, causing her to release a moan she has been holding in for quite some time.

"Cal-Calliope" she moans, pulling against her restraints "Just like that baby"

Knowing her wife wants quick release, and feeling as if she owes it to her for giving her such a powerful orgasm, Callie wastes no time in inserting one finger into her wife's depths. Feeling the moisture that is there, she pulls it out before entering her wife with two fingers. Moving her fingers in a 'come hither' movement, she hits Arizona's spot over and over as her mouth continues to lick and suck at her clit.

Moaning, Arizona is overcome with pleasure as all her sexual tension from the evening leaves her body as she begins to feel pure ecstasy.

Callie, knowing that it won't take long for her wife to release, speeds up her actions. Feeling her wife's walls contract around her fingers she nips gently at her clit, moaning against Arizona's warmth. The pleasure becomes too much for Arizona and she can no longer hold it in and sees stars as she releases.

As her wife cums, she squirts over Callie's hand, drenching it with her juices. Bringing Arizona down from her high, Callie smiles knowing how rare of an occurrence this is, feeling honoured that she was able to bring her wife so much pleasure.

Once Arizona's body has relaxed, Callie places gentle kisses back up her wife's body before their lips meet and their juices mix over their tongues.

"We taste good together" Arizona giggles "But could you please untie me now? My arms kind of hurt"

Gently untying Arizona's arms and placing kisses all around each wrist, Callie pulls Arizona into her. "So, do you think you like Halloween now?" she asks.

"Well, if each year it ends like that then I'm sure you can change my mind" Arizona smirks.

"Well baby, I promise each Halloween from now on, you'll be getting no tricks and plenty of treats" Callie responds as she kisses her wife before they both fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave any feedback :)**_


End file.
